The Accident
by Cheese1
Summary: Brennan comes to Booth's apartment in the middle of the night, crying.... What happened?


Hi there people... this is a one-shot, that I wrote some weeks ago. I hope you like it... it may be a bit OOC, but well... Let me know what you think!

* * *

The accident...

A knock on his door woke Booth, who had fallen asleep on his couch watching an action movie.

"Booth… Booth… please open… it's me, Temperance…" he heard her call from the outside, her words interrupted by sobs.

He immediately jumped to his feet and opened the door in an instant. She was standing outside, her hair a bit dishevelled and her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Bones…. Oh my God, what happened… why are you crying…"

The words were enough to let her break out in sobs again and before he knew what happened she flung herself forward in his arms. He closed the door, holding his crying partner near, wondering what in the world could have shaken her that much.

"What happened, Temperance…" he murmured.

"Angela" she sobbed against his chest. "Accident"

"What?" he was shocked…."But… she… she did not die, Bones, did she?"

He felt her shake her head and was relieved, although Angela was more Bones' friend than his he had grown to like her very much.

"She… she is unconscious…. Has been for hours…. She drove home from a meeting of local artists and a drunken man rammed her car… she has a broken leg and some bruises, but the worst thing is, they think she could have a… head injury… because she does not wake up." Her explanation was interrupted by occasional sobs.

"It's going to be okay, Bones… she will wake up… just think positive!" he said, while rubbing her back.

She pulled back and looked at him "I am not good at thinking positive, Booth."

"Try it…. For Angela, hm?" She nodded and realized that she still clung to him. Embarrassed she pulled back. "I am sorry…. Sorry that I disturbed you… I."

"It's okay, Bones… no problem, really… besides I do care about Angela too, okay?"

he looked at her and she smiled wryly, still all-teary eyed.

"Well….. we could drive to the hospital, don't you think so, Bones?" he offered.

She shook her head. "They won't let us near her anyway… Hodgins told me that…"

"I am FBI, remember, maybe there is something I can do to bring you in, hm, Bones? Or if this doesn't work we can at least support Hodgins a bit, okay?" he tried to encourage her.

She nodded and murmured: "Thank you so much, Booth."

He quickly put on a Sweat-shirt over his old washed out T-shirt and gathered his things, then they drove over to the hospital.

Ten minutes later they were in Angela's room. Brennan still could not believe that Booth's FBI badge in combination with his charm smile really had done the trick.

'He should get that patented!' she thought sarcastically, while she listened to a happy Hodgins, that told her about Angela waking up a few minutes ago to talk to him a bit. Then she had fallen asleep again.

They talked Hodgins in leaving the room for some time, to get some fresh air and so there they were standing in front of Angela's bed, whispering about her to each other.

"I am glad she woke up and will be healthy again. She is a wonderful person, really… I like her" Booth whispered to Brennan.

She smiled at him "That sounds as if you were secretly in love with her, Booth." She was in teasing mood, because of the good news.

"No, it's not her I am in love with." He said without thinking than scolded himself for being that thoughtless only an instant later.

"Not her? So you found somebody…. But you never told me…. Who is she? Are you going to introduce us sometime?" Brennan asked interested.

Booth snickered "Now that would be definitely entertaining."

"What? Booth… Well I know I can be annoying sometimes, but…. Am I so embarrassing that you don't even want to introduce me to your new girlfriend?"

she seemed to be hurt.

"Jeez… Bones… I did not say that, did I? I can't introduce her to you, that's it… and I never said she is my girlfriend, now, did I?" He gave back.

They had raised their voices slightly. "Not your girlfriend… what … she is not married, is she?" He shook his head. "In a relationship?" He shook his head again and added "Or at least I do not know about a relationship."

"So…… what.. doesn't she know about your feelings?" She asked him… seeing him blush slightly she shook her head incredulously "Booth… are you a coward…. You have to tell her about your feelings!"

"Well, Bones… that's what I am trying to do right now!" he snapped at her.

"But you said it wasn't Angela!" she said..

He shook his head, he could not believe it 'How can a genius be so painfully oblivious sometimes?'

"Bones…. With whom do I spend most of my time?" he asked her straight forward.

"I don't know… with me, I guess?" She answered thoughtfully.

He nodded and asked her "And why is that so?"

"Well, we are partners, so it's only logical we spend much time with each other, especially when working on a case…" she explained.

She still did not get it, he could not believe it. "Sure, Bones…. It's all about work…. Especially at evenings and week-ends when there is no case and I come over with take-out and a movie. All work!" He rolled his eyes.

"What…." She was confused and that moment Booth realized that she could be the world's greatest genius, but with emotions she was lost.

He sighed and walked a bit closer to her. "Bones…. The only reason I cannot introduce you to the woman I love is, that you are not schizophrenic!"

This did the trick,…. after all he had used a big word, hadn't he…. her eyes widened and she gasped.

They heard a stifled laugh coming from the bed. They both turned to see Angela smiling at them. "Always knew it" she said through a yawn.

"Ange….. I thought you were asleep!" Brennan stammered.

"With you two bickering in the same room? No, you could wake the dead! But proceed, you two, I found that quite entertaining…. Definitely worth waking up for." She chuckled.

They both blushed a bit, Booth anxiously waiting for Brennan's reaction to what he had revealed to her; Brennan in return still was a bit shocked by the revelation.

"You…" they both started, but stopped immediately. "I…" again they both had started at the same time and stopped….

"Oh, God, this is going to take forever, sweethearts…." Angela shook her head and frowned because of the pain and feeling of dizziness the movement caught.

"Brennan! Wake up, he just told you he loves you! And Booth, you should know her better to understand that she is not good dealing with surprises…. So either you talk about this here and now or, if you don't want to do that in front of me, just get out of here and do it somewhere else… but:

Talk about it, do you hear me! And I have a concussion, a broken leg and I am lying hospital and so I can definitely decide what's happening in my room!" she closed her speech when she saw that both of them wanted to object.

"You… you really… you really.." Brennan could not utter her question.

"I love you, Temperance." He completed. He had already told her, so it was not the biggest deal to repeat it just once more.

It took her some time to take the information in, then slowly a smile crept on her face. Seeing the smile Booth's heart skipped a beat…. It could only mean….. She closed the little distance remaining between them and kissed him passionately.

At this moment the door opened and Hodgins entered, balancing a tray with coffee cups, which he nearly dropped seeing Booth and Brennan kiss and Angela beaming at them.

He exhaled slowly then asked casually "Did I miss something?"

Booth and Brennan broke apart, both a bit breathless and looked at Hodgins.

"Oh, Jack…… that's great…. If you see them kissing too, it's not just a hallucination because of my concussion…" Angela remarked and all of a sudden they all started to laugh.


End file.
